


Лишь пепел позади

by otterstern



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Jessica Moore, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: Старенькое, написано для командыWTF SPN Het+Gen 2018
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester





	Лишь пепел позади

**Author's Note:**

> Старенькое, написано для команды **WTF SPN Het+Gen 2018**

Сэм нашел Джессику возле пепелища на месте их дома. Она стояла на припорошенной пеплом траве и неотрывно смотрела на обгорелый остов. Когда Сэм приблизился к ней и обнял со спины, она едва заметно вздрогнула и откинулась ему на грудь, успокаиваясь.

Той ночью ей удалось выжить лишь чудом. Не иначе как провидение заставило Дина не просто высадить младшего брата у дома, а заглянуть внутрь, чтобы попрощаться с Джессикой. Спасти ее от демона, что вздернул девушку вверх и пришпилил к стене, поднимая к потолку, получилось. Но вот дом — нет, исчез тот демон эффектно, огнем уничтожив все следы своего пребывания в нем.

— Я испугался, когда не нашел тебя в постели.  
— Прости, — легко ответила Джессика, — снова привиделся кошмар, после никак не могла уснуть.

Джессика помнила ту ночь до секунды, каждый жест Брэди — демона — и каждую вспышку боли, что он ей отмерил. Она помнила, как медленно поднималась по стене, не в силах противиться чужой воле, и миг за мигом теряла надежду дожить до рассвета.

Они немного постояли в тишине, спасаясь от рассветной прохлады в объятиях друг друга, и неспешно пошли к мотелю, на стоянке перед которым их встретил хмурый Дин.  
— Звонил Бобби, у него появилась зацепка по Желтоглазому, надо ехать.

Джессика вскинула взгляд на Сэма, на лице которого отразилась целая гамма чувств. Гнев и страх, стремление сорваться в путь и желание остаться. Наконец, он упрямо поджал губы и крепче сжал руку на плече Джессики. Дин помрачнел ещё сильнее, но промолчал.

Он уже распахнул дверцу Импалы, когда Джессика выдохнула резко, чтобы не дать себе шанса передумать:  
— Дин прав, надо ехать.  
— Джесс, что ты... — непонимающе начал было Сэм, хмурясь.  
— Мне нужно понять, что произошло в ту ночь, — сказала она, заглядывая ему в глаза, и продолжила увереннее, — мы едем.  
— Погоди-погоди, — вмешался Дин, — ты что, собралась с нами?

Джессику царапнуло уверенное «нами» Дина, но она лишь с упрямой твердостью во взгляде обернулась к нему.  
— Неделю назад нечто, что я считала нашим другом, пришпилило меня к стене в собственном доме и собиралось сжечь вместе с ним. Конечно, я еду.

Джессика вывернулась из объятий Сэма и поспешила в номер, собирать вещи. Возмущенную перепалку братьев она уже не застала. Сэм присоединился к ней позже, раскрасневшийся и нахмуренный.  
— Джесс, а учеба, как же Стенфорд?  
— Переживет и без нас, — решительно отрезала она, прикидывая, как бы аккуратнее сложить их немногочисленные пережившие пожар вещи, — у меня наконец появился шанс познакомиться с твоим братом, твоим отцом, твоей настоящей тайной жизнью. И я не собираюсь ничего из этого упускать.

Она бросила рубашки, за которые схватилась, и уперлась взглядом в понурого Сэма, каким он становился всякий раз, когда заходила речь о его прошлом.  
— Я столкнулась с чем-то неизведанным и едва не погибла. Я хочу узнать больше об этом, хочу разобраться. Разве можно узнать что мир на самом деле больше, чем ты всегда предполагал, и остаться равнодушным?  
— Сталкиваясь с чем-то таким, — грустно выдал Сэм, — люди рискуют не пережить новую встречу.  
— Оставаясь в неведении, — ответила Джессика, — я тем более рискую. Я еду.

Сэм со скорбным вздохом притянул девушку к себе и уткнулся носом ей в макушку. Ему уже чудился запах дороги и чувство свободы.

Снаружи просигналили. Сэм отстранился и обвел взглядом номер и их вещи.  
— Надо собираться, а то Дин уедет один.  
— Пусть только попробует.


End file.
